In the manufacture of steering column assemblies, there are often a number of subassemblies or components that require assembly with each other. For proper operation, many of the subassemblies or components are adapted for rotation about a longitudinal axis upon installation into a vehicle for which it is intended. It is important in the manufacture of steering column assemblies that individual subassemblies or components are properly attached to one another. This is often achieved by one or more crimping, staking or other plastic deformation operations by which a sleeve, a tube, a disk or some other generally cylindrical and hollow object is connected around a shaft, or some other generally cylindrical component so that the connected parts resist longitudinal separation, resist radial displacement, or both. Though it is possible for an assembly line worker to perform a visual and/or manual inspection for quality assurance, such an inspection leaves open the possibility of some subjectivity from one worker to another and may lead to potentially inconsistent results.
There is a need for an automated approach to the inspection of steering column assemblies (“steering column assemblies” as used herein contemplate not only final steering column assemblies adapted for installation into a vehicle, but also subassemblies that are incorporated into final steering column assemblies) before installation of the same into a vehicle. There is a particular need for a non-contact approach to the inspection of steering column assemblies (e.g., joints between components of the assemblies) by which the device that conducts the inspection does so without making contact with the steering column assemblies while being inspected, There is also a need for an approach to steering column assemblies that allows for rotation of steering column assemblies, but which avoids contact with components of the steering column assemblies in a manner that would potentially damage the steering column assemblies. There also is a need to manage inventory being manufactured and inspected to help assure that assemblies that fail to meet certain criteria are segregated from those assemblies that do meet such criteria.
The following U.S. patent documents may be related to the present teachings: Published U.S. Patent Application Nos. 20020101595 and 20130170734, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,162,659; 5,267,381; 5,426,309, all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.